A Day of Embarassing Events
by xXx Juvia Lockser xXx
Summary: Miku is acting very strange... stranger than usual. I wonder what's wrong with her... A one-shot for Miku x Rin and it's not really humor it's more of weird/random circumstances :)


**This is a one shot of Miku and Rin. It's a first Vocaloid fanfic and it's basically just about Rin's morning and how the Diva Miku Hatsune is acting stranger that usual with her. Well, enjoy:)**

* * *

**A Day of Embarrassing Events**

**A Vocaloid Fanfic**

* * *

It was a cool and calm quiet morning. Everyone was sleeping except for a blue haired freak with twin tails... Yeah, that's right I'm talking about the worlds virtual diva Miku Hatsune herself. As Miku entered Rin's room she looked around and saw a small bump on the bed,

'Kyaaa~ there she is!' squealed Miku as she sat on top of Rin.

''Rinnie~ wakey wakey.'' Sings Miku in a hushed voice.  
''Mmmff...five more minutes...'' groaned Rin as she tried to turn around but failed because of a twin tailed freak sitting on top of her. Rin slowly opened her eyes and spotted the freak sitting on top of her.

''MIKU! What the hell get off of Me.'' Yells Rin as she tries to squirm away.  
''Aaaaw Rinnie your so cute when you're sleeping, nya~!" squealed Miku as she smiles and kisses Rin's cheek and gets off of her, giggling like a little girl.

''C'mon Rinnie~ time to eat'' Said Miku as she walked out of Rin's room and makes her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
Rin lets out a heavy breath as she rubs her head and yawns. She gets out of bed and walks to her dresser and picks out a red t-shirt with a yellow smiley face and gray cargo pants. She goes into the restroom and brushes out the tangles in her hair and puts on her clips and brushes her teeth.

''What the hell is Miku trying to do dammit.'' She gets out of her room and walks to the kitchen and sits in a chair next to Len, who was already waiting for her. Len put on a wide smile and greeted her,

''Ohayo Rin'' said Len smiling, sitting one chair away from her.

''Ohayo Len.'' Said Rin while blushing and turns away. Her heart Pounds loudly and wildly inside her chest, she has had a major crush on him ever since she met him, but she never had the courage to confess

''Say~ nice weather we're having.'' Len said as he took a bite out of his toast and drank some orange juice.  
'' Yeah'' agreed Rin looking outside the window then down at her breakfast. Rin blinked slowly and observed the smiley face pancake staring back at her with strawberries and chocolate chips.  
''Ugh smooth move Len" He said to himself as he tries to get up and sit next to Rin, but it seemed like the Diva had beaten him to it  
''Awe Len it's so nice of you to have saved me a seat, nya~!'' Says Miku as she sits between Len and Rin. Miku then begins to talk about how much fans she has and how she likes being in music videos and stuff.  
''Well I've got to be going now; Kaito and I were going to the movies today." He says as he dumps his dirty dishes in the sink and gives Miku and Rin a kiss on their cheek and waves goodbye.

"See you later Rin'' Len said as he smiles and makes his way outside.

* * *

**-Hours later-**

* * *

''RIN! RIN!'' Yells Miku at the top her lungs calling for a certain blonde.  
'' I'm coming.'' Yells back Rin as she opens the bathroom the door.

''What do you want?"  
''Can you give me a towel Rinnie?" Pleads Miku and makes puppy eyes and makes her lower lip quiver.

"Hai Hai" Says Rin as she walks toward the cabinets and hands Miku the towel.

"Kyaaa ~ Arigatou~!" Smiles Miku and gives her thumbs up.  
As Rin gives Miku a towel and tries to leave, something or should I say someone, holds her arm and Pulls her back.  
''Miku what…. what the hell!'' Rin blushes hard and covers her eyes as she saw Miku without her towel. Rin tries to move away from Miku, but ends up falling backward and on the floor and falls on her butt, opening the bathroom door.  
Len had just gotten back from the movies and saw Rin on the floor and he ran towards her helping her up.

''Rin!'' He picks her up and asks her if she's okay until his attention now focuses on the naked Diva.  
''Len what's wrong?'' Rin looks at the direction where Len was starring and sees Miku naked. Len's blood rushes to his face and blushes hard as he quickly looks away. Miku shuts her eyes and yells at the top of her lung and starts throwing things at him. Len dodges everything but doesn't see the bar of soap headed towards his head.  
"Len!" Yells Rin as the blonde passed out on the floor next to her with a nosebleed. Wow… that was going to leave a mark thought Miku as she covered herself and knelt down in between Rin and Len.

'_Baka'_

* * *

**LOLz what'd you think? HAHA Len passed out because of the soap XD Wow Miku must be really strong! That or Len is just weak -_- Anyways I hope you liked the story. I'll be logging off now **** Sayonara peeps ^_^**


End file.
